User talk:BlakeShelton93
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the David Hasselhoff (1952-) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Afil (talk) 18:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) }} Pretty good work so far! More ancestries of recently famous people appearing - good! I haven't looked at any of your pages in detail to check your sources. You may find some help or inspiration on the Wargs.com/people page and Category:Famous people. But you should probably delete the partial person-page above this message or put it on a separate article page where it belongs. (:-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) More and more - thank you! I've just added some detail from Wikipedia to your Dolly Parton article along with a redirect page (as now recommended at ) to help people find it more easily. Also our standard link to the English-language Wikipedia for people who have articles there - . One of us may do more of that because it helps bring potential new contributors in. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:17, December 15, 2015 (UTC)